Misunderstandings
by S Darkness
Summary: President Nigel and Vice President Hoagie Nigel’s having some problems but Hoagie can only hear one side of the conversation.


Title: Misunderstandings

Author: Sera

Pairing: President Uno/ Vice President Gilligan (if you're dirty minded. :P)

Summary: Nigel's having some problems but Hoagie can only hear one side of the conversation.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters involved. They are products of the mind of Mr Warburton.

A/N: Apologies for any errors in the workings of American politics. Also, I know the characters may be OC but I was bored and decided to have a little fun. This was originally written for the President Uno/VP Hoagie thread on KND fan forum.

**Misunderstandings**

President Uno stood outside his office tapping his foot irritably. He'd been on the phone to his wife, Lizzie for over an hour now and she had been saying the same thing for the past ten minutes.  
" Nigel, I can't _believe_ that you ruined the cake for our Grand Formal Ball. I gave you the simplest instructions and you make a hash of it!"  
Nigel sighed. This conversation wasn't going to end any time soon.  
" Lizzie. I'm sorry, but you know I can't cook. You should have made it yourself if you wanted it done right." Nigel stopped and made a slight face at this. What was he saying, if she had made the cake then half the guests would end up leaving in a box.  
" What I mean to say is," he continued, opening the door to his office, "I simply left it in the oven for too long."

* * *

Vice President Hoagie P. Gilligan was sorting the filing at the side of the room as Nigel came in. He turned to acknowledge the President but seeing him busy, turned back to his work. Still, he kept one ear open, interested. One never knows when they may hear information that may later be of use. He suspected that it was something to do with the First Lady's _Grand Formal Ball_. Why Nigel put up with her Hoagie would never know. He had been saying it for years - just not to the President's face.

" It's just too hard to use."

Hoagie's ears pricked up and he half turned as the President sat down. Surely, he had not just heard-

"No... I've already tried that ... I wasn't paying attention dear ... didn't notice the time..."

Hoagie stiffened. Surely he had simply misheard. Obviously, Nigel was on the phone to his wife. At least, he hoped so. Filing abandoned, the Vice President leaned back slightly to catch the entire conversation. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear the person on the other end of the line.

Nigel started angrily, causing Hoagie to jump and quickly try to cover his eavesdropping with a hasty flick through some random folder. Luckily it was just something the other person had said.

" WHAT! No, I am _NOT_ going to hit it off the counter to see if it breaks!"

Hoagie winced, almost dropping the folder he was holding. He still didn't know what they were talking about but was beginning to get an idea. He wished there was some way that he could leave the room without his President noticing and asking questions. He didn't want to hear this.

* * *

Lizzie fumed. Her husband had ruined the most important part of her ball. Sure, she could have got a professional to do it but she preferred the personal touch. Now she was left with a blackened cake and a husband who would probably now be too embarrassed to turn up. Disaster. Damn Nigel and his obsessive, paranoid nature.

" So I suppose that now you won't want to turn up to your own event in case someone finds out about your mistake?"

* * *

"I'm sorry dear but I _can't_ come."

Hoagie snapped back to the filing cabinet, mortified, a distinct crimson beginning to spread over his cheeks and his ears burning. He really shouldn't be there, he really shouldn't.  
The Vice President now had no doubt about the nature of the conversation that Nigel was taking part in and here he was, stuck in the room with the man. He had a desire to go over to the desk with a stack of papers, just to make sure.

* * *

Lizzie hit her head against the palm of her hand. Why was Nigel so stubborn sometimes? He could really be a mule when he tried. She started to wonder why she hadn't just done the whole deed herself. If only her hair hadn't been such a priority...  
"You and your appearances Nigie... It honestly won't matter if you've made a mistake dear - you're President! If you really want you fix things then why don't you get Hoagie to help you bake a new one? I've heard that he's good at that sort of thing.  
" AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO ARGUE!"

* * *

Nigel sighed, defeated. There was no beating his wife.  
"Fine, I'll get Hoagie to help."

Halfway across the room Hoagie dropped his stack of papers, his face a deep purple, eyes and mouth wide in shock. A vein pulsed violently in his temple and his moustache gave sporadic nervous twitches.  
" Wha...what sir?"


End file.
